Rage of Ultron
by Seikan no Sozo-ryoku
Summary: 3 months after Age of Ultron, a redesigned and newly created Ultron returns and it's up to the Avengers, SHIELD and a few odd characters to stop him.


_**Rage of Ultron**_

 **Foreword: As much as I would like to, I do not own Marvel Studios. This is a fan made story simply for my entertainment and hopefully for others as well.**

" _ **Like my old man said, what doesn't kill you… will make you stronger!"**_

Had it really been only 3 months, Tony Stark kept asking himself. 8 months since that day when he had created something evil.

He was sitting on a chair in his Malibu mansion, having finally been rebuilt after that pesky attack by Killian a few years back. He wore a simple black _Under Armour_ compression shirt and compression pants. Half a dozen news reports and newspaper clippings were being holographically displayed in front of him.

" _Tony Stark to Blame for Mass-Damage to Sovokia?"_ read the New York Times. _"Stark Industries Stocks Fall to All-time Low Following the Ultron Incident"_ said the Washington Post and finally his personal favorite, " _CRAZY MAD SCIENTIST TONY STARK SPOTTED AT NEW YORK BAR."_ It was reassuring to know that the _Daily Bugle_ was on his side…

Yet amidst all of this there was something that was his burden in knowing alone, something that kept him awake for hours at night, though much of the energy to make him work had come from that strange Stone in Loki's Scepter, Ultron was, by all means, Tony's son.

During the confrontations with Ultron he had had a few months ago it disturbed him how much of himself he saw in Ultron. The humor, the mannerisms, the determination and the rage.

And it seemed to him that no matter what, he kept bringing bad into the world. It began with the Jericho, then the HAMMER Drones, then Extremis and finally Ultron. Besides, he thought to himself as he observed a gray streak in his hair with a mirror, he was getting too old for this.

He sighed and swiped the news report away. A soft female voice started speaking to him.

"Alright Mr. Stark? Your heart levels are up." said F.R.I.D.A.Y. Tony kept it to himself but he didn't exactly like F.R.I.D.A.Y, he was more fond of JARVIS after all he had gone through with him but JARVIS (or Vision as Steve insisted on calling him) was off on missions with the Avengers, saving the world one threat at a time.

"Pitch perfect," he told F.R.I.D.A.Y, "Okay read me what I've written so far for tomorrow's press conference."

"As you wish, sir," she paused for a second and said," Due to recent events, I would like to announce that I am retiring as Iron Man, passing on my full resources and suits onto James Rhodes and Pepper Potts. I have decided to do this because," F.R.I.D.A.Y. stopped talking.

"Great, great, now for the rest?" said Tony.

"Sir that's all you've written."

He got up and walked around, scratching his chin. It was his responsibility to do this, he had to do it. But did he really _want_ to do it, he asked himself. He turned back towards F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"Okay I want you to delete that note, start from scratch,"

"Yes si-"F.R.I.D.A.Y. started crackling and the holograms began to flicker, Tony ran towards it and started doing various typing motions.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, report! What's happening, respond!" he said cautiously. He couldn't make out any discernible words and then the holograms went offline.

Then so did the lights.

He looked around wildly in the darkness, trying to make out shapes. "Sure wish I had that chest flashlight right about now." He joked to himself. But something felt seriously wrong. He took his suit-calling wristbands out of his pocket and put them on. He tapped them a few times, nothing. Silence.

"Emergency Power," he called out. No reaction, not even a flicker in the lights. Could the power have gone out? No not possible, the house was running on self-sustained energy, same as Avengers Tower and there had never been any problems with it there.

He kept walking around, holding his hands out like a blind man. He tripped on a few odd pieces of furniture and a lamp.

 _Stomp. Stomp._

He looked at the darkness, from where the noise had come from. He slowly got up and picked up the lamp and held it like a staff.

"Fury, is that you?"

 _Stomp. Stomp._

"You know, you could just use the front door," he said, "I'm sure you S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have some sort of door hacking device."

" **Oh I'm sure they do."** Said a booming deep metallic voice.

Stark dropped the lamp, "No…"

The stomps stopped and Stark looked around wildly for him, then he slowly looked up. There a few feet above him were 2 wickedly red eyes and a red glow.

" _Ultron."_ He said.

" **Father."** Said Ultron. The lights to the mansion went back on revealing what Tony had feared, there in front of him stood a 9 foot tall humanoid machine, but he was different. All signs of a human face were gone. There were only 2 red triangle shaped eyes and an open mouth, the inside of it glowing red.

Stark stepped back slowly, "You're… you're dead. Vision killed you… we defeated you."

" **Wrong, the Avengers and Vision only destroyed my 4 first bodies. Did you think I would be foolish enough to only allow my programming into those 4 bodies? There was a 1.73% chance of defeat, so I hid my programming in the deepest corners of your Internet. And now I have returned to finish my goal."** He said, utterly emotionless.

Stark tapped the wristbands as he walked back from Ultron, nothing was happening. Ultron looked at the bands.

" **Your armors are offline, I have taken measures to do so. You are powerless against me Stark."**

Stark frowned, "The Avengers have beaten you before, we'll do it again."

Ultron eyes seemed to redden a shade darker as he moved closer to him.

" **No, the Avengers do not stand a chance against me, I am Ultron-5. Designated to never be beaten by any superhuman or government, none of your pitiful species stands against me."**

Tony scoffed, "Did you come up with that name all by yourself? It's over the top."

Ultron quickly brought his metallic arm to Tony's neck and lifted him 3 feet from the ground and brought him towards his head so that they were eye to eye.

Ultron watched him for a long time, listening to him choke and gasp.

" **You will beg for mercy. Beg."** He ordered.

Stark looked at Ultron, face turning blue, "You know, I wish I had never made you, you steaming pile of s***."

Ultron's eyes reddened, **"I hate you, Father."**

And with a mighty swing he tossed Stark at a wall behind him. Stark hit it with a crack and he fell to the floor. Tony looked up, Ultron was walking towards him, mouth glowing. He coughed blood onto his pants.

"These were expensive…" he said.

" **A jester to the very end. But do you know what a ruler does to an unsatisfactory jester?"**

Tony said nothing, merely coughing more blood and looking at Ultron.

" **He gets rid of him."**

Ultron's mouth kept glowing and then it fired a beam of a pure scarlet color. As the beam approached, Tony thought of his life. Showing off the Jericho, meeting Yinsen, becoming Iron Man, lighting up Stark Tower, fighting in New York, and Pepper. He thought of her last.

And then Tony didn't see anything more.


End file.
